


心悦臣服

by orphan_account



Category: Sasuke_1
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	心悦臣服

“迷城”是隐藏在城郊一座特殊的酒吧，从外看十分的不起眼，不大的门面，一扇老旧的门虚掩着，一个带着黑色面具的侍者守在门前。

敖丙从皮夹摸出一张折叠整齐的纸条递给守门人:“是他介绍我来的。”

这张纸条是他通过层层关系网好不容易弄来的，上面是一个名字和一串不明所以的文字，已经在他皮夹里待了有一段时间了，今晚他终于拿了出来。

这一座BDSM的酒吧，只接待熟人和熟人引荐的朋友，没人知道这酒吧的老板是谁，但这座酒吧背后的势力深不可测，没人敢在这里闹事，也没人敢大着胆子泄露这里面的隐私。

守门人接过纸条，看了眼，露出职业性的微笑:“原来是朋友，您请进。”说完他推开这扇老旧的门，门内是另一副世界。

走进酒吧，昏暗的灯光里，不少人穿着夸张怪异的衣服，戴着面具，脚边跪着一个或者几个人，跪着的人一个个低眉顺眼，作出臣服的姿态，甚至还有些跪着的人赤身裸/体，仅仅是脖子被圈着一个项圈，如同家犬。

敖丙的目光落在一个跪着的男人身上，透明的白色轻纱遮不住男人一身的春光，男人跪靠着坐在座位上的人，那人的脚卡进男人的双腿间，一双锃亮的皮鞋撩拨着男人的下/体:“小狗，双脚打开。”那人吩咐到，跪着的男人慌忙张开双腿:“是，主人。”一根白色的狗尾随着男人的动作摆动。

敖丙和座位上的人眼神交汇，慌忙收回视线。

那两人是已经确立关系的“主奴”，那个坐在座位上的人是dom(支配者)，跪着他脚边的男人是他的sub(服从者)。在SM中，dom作为主导者，掌控着sub，让sub臣服与他，取悦与他。

敖丙点了一杯酒，独自找了一个角落坐了下来，静静地环顾四周，酒吧位子最好的卡座竟然没人，大约是留给某个特殊的客人的吧，但是这些和他又有什么关系，目光转向别处。他如同闯进迷雾森林的小鹿，懵懵懂懂的观察着四周寻欢作乐的人们。

好奇和内心的渴望让他通过无数层关系弄到这里的“通行证”，可未知，让他挣扎了很久才终于踏进“迷城”。

他六岁那年，无意间撞见了家里仆人和女仆在花园隐蔽的角落翻云覆雨，年幼的他吓得呕吐不止。尽管那天之后家里再也没有见过那两人，家里的仆人们也被父亲狠狠地发作了一顿，但那两具身体如同牲畜/交/欢的画面却在他的心里留下了难以磨灭的阴影。

随着年龄的增大，他察觉了自己的与众不同，青春期在别的男孩子谈论女孩子美妙的身体，开着那个年龄段的黄/腔时，他发现阳光开朗的男孩更吸引他的目光。恐慌更加重了他心里的枷锁，他疏远着接近他的所有同性和异性，和他们保持着安全的距离，将真正的自己包裹在一层名为“温润”的外衣里。

成年后的敖丙和男孩子交往过，活泼开朗的大男孩小他一岁。敖丙很喜欢和他相处的感觉，但真正到发展关系的那一天，他不能自已地恐慌，干呕不止。男孩心疼他，没有多说什么，抱着他安慰着，一次两次没关系，次数多了，男孩终于在又一次不成功后，沉默地穿好衣服，坐在点了一根烟默默地吸完，最后和他说了句分手。

感情长期的压抑和不得意让敖丙的内心越来越沉重，他惊觉自己的欲望在逐渐消失，对男人也逐渐丧失兴趣。他找了心理医生，心理疏导和药物治疗没有起丝毫效果。在他无望之时，无意接触到SM，紧缚的绳索，鞭子划过肉体啪啪作响，如同一阵兴/奋/剂注入敖丙体内，内心深处突然爆发出从未有过的渴望让他激动不已，抱着急病乱投医的态度他来到了这里。

敖丙喝了一口杯里清亮的酒，入口带点点涩味，咽下时感受到喉咙的灼热感，喝完嘴里留有醇香。敖丙舌尖轻舔嘴唇，味道不错，他心道。

“三爷来了！”一道高声的惊呼，吸引了酒吧内所有人的目光。敖丙也随着众人好奇的看过去，来的人看起来和他差不多年纪，只见他双手插兜，手臂内夹着西装外套，大摇大摆地走到那个空着的卡座。

敖丙心想，果然这位置是留给贵客的。

三爷坐在卡座上，借着昏暗的灯光敖丙远远的打量着他的脸，只是一张周正的脸，说不得多帅气，他身材高挑，西装外套被他随意的扔在座位上，他伸手解开了两颗衬衣扣子，拉扯几下衬衣的领口，看起来很不喜欢这身西装革履的打扮。

敖丙看着他幼稚的举动，忍俊不禁。

一个夹着兔尾，带着兔耳的男孩跪爬到三爷脚边，嘴里叼着一根细长的鞭子交给三爷，等三爷接过鞭子后，他俯身亲吻着三爷价格不菲的皮鞋，柔软的身体展示着诱人的曲线。三爷握着鞭柄挑起男孩的下巴，嘴唇动了动:“跪直，双手背后。”男孩柔顺的接受着命令:“是，先生。”

“啪～”鞭子在男孩的左胸划过，男孩的呼吸一促，男孩还没来得及喘息，紧接着三下鞭子就在他胸前留下来漂亮的痕迹。男孩压抑着低喘，身体轻颤，下身颤颤巍巍的举了旗。

敖丙脸泛红的看着这一幕，男人挥舞鞭子的动作过于好看优雅，高高在上的姿态，如同坐在高大骏马上挥着马鞭的欧洲贵族，高傲的不可一世。

敖丙口里发干，身体不由燥热起来，他灌了一口酒，微涩的酒进入喉咙，灼热感不由让他伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，解开衬衫的领口的扣子。

三爷的目光猛的向他射/来，勾唇露出一抹恶劣的笑，敖丙慌乱的收回视线。

————————————

“嘿，这是哪里窜来的小鹿，迷路了吗？”三爷竟然坐到他的面前，细长的鞭子还被他握在手里。

敖丙愣了愣，呆呆地看着他。显然他呆愣的傻样取悦了眼前的男人，男人哈哈一笑:“你的dom呢？”

男人取笑让敖丙懊恼，他抿唇反问道:“为什么我不能是dom？”

男人耸肩，目光在敖丙身上游走一圈，恶劣的笑容再次出现在他的脸上:“很显然。”

真是个傲慢无礼的男人，敖丙腹诽。

“迷路的小鹿先生，”男人轻佻地用鞭柄抬起敖丙的下巴:“有没有兴趣跟我走？”

这个人是天生的发光体。因为他的靠近，敖丙能感受到酒吧不少人的视线都聚集到了他这里。

敖丙皱眉盯着眼前的男人:“没兴趣。”

听到敖丙毫不迟疑地拒绝，周围的人惊讶地倒吸一口，窃窃私语，打听他的来历。似乎他拒绝这个男人的邀请在这里是一件十分令人咋舌的事儿。

“我觉得你不应该拒绝。”男人挑眉。

“你不是有sub了吗？”

男人大笑:“我想你误会了，那个男孩儿只不过是一个逗趣儿的小狗而已，不过……”

男人话说到一半故意停顿下来，宽大的手掌摩挲着敖丙的脸颊，低而缓的声线像塞壬的魔歌，蛊惑着航海者义无反顾地驾使航船触礁沉没:“你如果愿意跟我走，我想我就有sub了。”

敖丙不能确定这个恶劣的男人的话到底是什么几分认真，他直勾勾地盯着男人想从他的脸上寻找答案。

“我的车在外面，我去车里等你。”命令式的语气，吩咐完，男人扔下下手里的鞭子，毫不留恋地走出了酒吧。

敖丙不知道自己是怎么离开的酒吧，等他回过神来他已经坐在了男人的车上。

男人并没有急着把车开走，替他绑好安全带，打开音乐，一首舒缓的曲子流出。男人手指轻点敖丙的嘴唇:“你在这里坐会儿，我出去抽支烟。”

见敖丙茫然地点了点头，男人摸出西装口袋的烟下了车。

他脑子一片混沌，一向小心谨慎的他竟然如此轻易的相信了一个见面不到十分钟的陌生男人，坐到他的车上，并且很可能要他被带回家。

敖丙看向男人走去的方向，这个男人是在给他反悔的机会，敖丙很清楚随男人回去会发生什么。见男人在不远处的垃圾箱旁停下，点了支烟，猩红的烟头就这样忽明忽暗地明灭着，白色的烟雾升腾着、袅娜着。

他很想踏出这一步！

从来没有过这样坚定，从来没有过这样不理智。

敖丙靠在车窗，平静的等着男人抽完那支烟。

男人回到车内身上带着还没散去的烟草味，见敖丙安安静静的坐在副驾驶上，目光平和，他知道酒吧里的小鹿先生已经做出了决定:“哪吒，我的名字，你怎么称呼。”

“敖丙。”

哪吒点头，指腹碰碰敖丙的脸颊:“你可以睡一会儿，大概要一个小时到家。”

一路无言，车里只有舒缓的音乐在两道浅浅的呼吸声间在缓慢流动。


End file.
